When You Wish Upon a Star
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Astoria Greengrass and Hermione Granger swap bodies.


**AN: Body Swap Quidditch prompt, 960 words.**

* * *

It only got worse when Hermione Granger awoke in the body of Astoria Greengrass. She'd known something was up when instead of waking up to Crookshanks walking over her face, she'd awoken to see a silvery green canopy above her.

She'd propped herself on her elbows, and sat up. The whole dormitory was silver and green. She'd lifted her hand to see a ring with two G's making an emblem. That's not mine. She leapt out of bed, and the mirror confirmed her worst fears.

Hermione was no longer in her own body.

It had already been a bad week for her. Malfoy was even more of a ferrety prat than usual, and Snape kept pointing out flaws in her homework that simply weren't there. The boys were ignoring her completely, as they sometimes did. Lavender and Parvati certainly weren't talking to her because they believed her to be a snooty prefect now. Nevermind that she was just doing her duty as Dumbledore had assigned it.

Hermione had gone to bed hoping that maybe she wouldn't feel so awful in the morning.

The universe however, seemed to be spitting in her face.

Who on Earth am I? she wondered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The girl appeared to be slightly tanner than Hermione and had dark hair that reached her shoulders, her bangs hiding a prominent widow's peak. The girl's body's silvery blue eyes blinked back at her, and suddenly Hermione recognized her as a younger version of one of Pansy Parkinson's clique.

Daphne Greengrass's sister.

* * *

On the other hand, Astoria Greengrass was relatively unperturbed by awakening in a Gryffindor bed with a ginger cat meowing at her suspiciously. She stretched and hummed a happy little tune as she slipped out of bed. She looked in the trunk of whomever's bed she was in and discovered by reading the name on the trunk that it belonged to Hermione Granger.

Remembering a muggle book Astoria had purchased at Hogsmeade, she reached up for her hair. Indeed, a curly dirty blond/mouse brown strand was in her hair, confirming what Astoria had known since she'd woken up.

"Cool!" she said in a voice that was not her own. "I get to be Hermione Granger!" L

Astoria's week had been horrible, that much was true. Daphne and her friends were being especially mean and someone had ripped up her canvas paintings of robots and fairy castles. Astoria kept humming, though, and hoping that maybe it would get better. It didn't. She'd then caught the flu and had briefly lost her voice for a day. She'd been hoping it would get better, wishing upon a star and all that.

Astoria had gone to bed hoping maybe it would get better in the morning.

The universe had granted that wish.

Astoria was quick to hop into the showers and run a comb through Hermione's frizzy curls, delighted to be the Gryffindor heroine for a day. It will be for a day, right?

* * *

Hermione was feeling even more awful than before when she stormed down to the Great Hall. The other girls in the dorm were even more cruel than the ones in the Gryffindor dorm could be, making snide remarks at every turn. More so, all the robes were dirty, so Hermione had to re-wear a set.

Worse, she'd seen Astoria's diary and saw the sickening title, Mrs. Astoria Malfoy written all over the inside cover. In Hermione's defense, it didn't exactly have a label on it. For all she knew, it was a regular book missing its jacket!

She looked up from the table to see her body gliding down to the table in a dreamy fashion all too similar to Luna Lovegood. Furious at the universe, at everything, Hermione stormed over to the girl.

"Luna, is that you in that body?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm Her-"

"Oh cut it out, I'm Hermione Granger in Astoria Greengrass's body," Hermione snapped. "Who's in there?"

The girl blinked.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Oh great, our bodies swapped," Hermione snapped. "Just what I needed!"

"Oh, you wanted to be me too?" Astoria asked. She extended her hand. "Huge fan of yours, I always wanted to be you!"

"I can't say the same," Hermione admitted. "Besides, we need to swap back!"

"It's alright, I know I'm the shy little kid that's two years younger than you," Astoria said helpfully. "But how do you do it? All your grades and all that?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew," Hermione said, then she paused. "No, wait, just study and pay attention and that's how it happens!"

"Oh." Astoria nodded. "Can you show me how you take notes?"

Hermione internally groaned.

* * *

Finally, she'd gotten away from the little terror. Astoria had followed Hermione around anytime they weren't in a class, begging to talk to her over stupid things like cats and homework. Hermione simply couldn't understand how she didn't take the situation seriously.

Now that she was in the library, however, she could try to figure out how this body swap happened and how it could be reversed. After hours of searching, Hermione found nothing. She went to sleep in the stupid silver and green room, hoping maybe she'd find answers the next day.

* * *

She'd never been so grateful to have Crookshanks walk over her race again. She leapt out of bed, happy to see her own face, her own frizzy curls. The body switch must've reversed itself.

As she went to get a clean uniform from her trunk, she stumbled upon the note left in there.

 _Hermione,_

 _Thank you for letting me be you for a day. I wish I could be more like you._

 _Astoria_

Even after Astoria had long been dead, Hermione kept it.


End file.
